From Man to Pet
by Orant mihi
Summary: Renji fails to rescue Rukia when Aizen shows his true colours. He ends up as a slave to the ex-shinigami. What about her? AizenxRenji Warn: rape/yaoi


**Warning: **rape, angst, yaoi, dark fic

**A/n – **Rewriting From man to pet which had 2 chapters till now, but… I failed that horribly bad because back then I was only at episode 28 of Bleach, I had _no _friggin' idea that Aizen was truly a bastard. So that Aizen there was so OOC without me even knowing, lol.

But I liked the overall scenario of Renji getting slaved around by Aizen, that's why I decided to start again, this time _with _the knowledge that Aizen is a true bastard.

**- ****From Man to Pet -**

**ONE**

We all died once. You wouldn't expect to die another time… then again, they say you can only die once. So what's the second time called when you die?

It is erasure of existence.

But it's not time yet.

Not yet…

~o~

"Rukia… _Rukia_…"

I crawled on hands and feet, the sight must be beyond pathetic, but I didn't give a damn. We were supposed to escape. He helped us, he held the others so we could run… So that _I _could run with Rukia, but I… I messed up.

Seeing her in his arms, so helpless, innocent, _dying; _it broke my heart, into million pieces.

"RUKIA!"

For how long could one keep the darkness at a distance? I didn't know, but I was more than willing to find out. I seemed to have lost control over my legs, it felt like the weight of the world was on them, crushing them relentlessly. No matter how much I wanted to get up, it apparently just wouldn't happen… It didn't matter, as long as I could move… my arms I could just… drag myself forward and—

"_Just… leave me, Renji…"_

Her weak voice was as loud as a bomb exploding in my mind. My arms were trembling under my own weight. My vision blurred and I saw drops of red pass my eyes. I blinked the sticky fluid out of my lashes and took a shaky breath.

_I must save her…_

_Must… save…_

"Your pettiness knows no bounds, lieutenant Abarai," a voice sounded.

By now my head had started to spin, I blinked several times to try to get a clear vision, but it didn't work anymore. My arms were still trembling, refusing to give in to the temptation to just give up and rest.

Suddenly I gagged, it completely caught me off guard, I spat out a great amount of blood and collapsed. My chin hit the hard ground and then everything faded.

"_Renji!"_

~o~

"RUKIA!"

I jerked my eyes open and felt the weight of a rock descend on my head. I stared into an obscured room, seems like I was in a cell… Where was Rukia? What happened? SHIT! I fucking passed out! What if… what if that bastard already killed her! Did Ichigo save her? No… there was no way Ichigo could have come in time, he had to take on—take on all those fucking captains and lieutenants! There was no way in hell he could have come! So that meant that Aizen had Rukia…

Suddenly I realized something else. The uncomfortable and painful throbbing in my body wasn't caused by my wounds alone…

My eyes widened as I stared down.

I was naked.

And chained.

My breath failed me and my face heated up to a degree that it felt like it could explode any moment now. I-I… was wearing a leather underwe-, no, a _thong_, that revealed my genitalia completely …

What the hell was going on? What sick bastard had done this?

I shifted and cringed in pain immediately.

I gasped at the realization what Rukia must be going through right now if they even chained _me_, a man, like this! Oh God… oh God… As if beating the crap out of us and bringing _Soul Society _down wasn't bad enough!

Was Aizen r-raping Rukia right now? What was he going to do to her? Why her! Why not—no… Someone would probably come and torture me too… It was just a matter of time.

I coughed and tasted the faint flavour of copper.

Still that bad, huh…

Was there really nothing I could do to bring that damn bastard down...?

I peered around in the empty room; no trace of Zabimaru either.

Figures.

**xXx**

**A/n –**Please review, I want to see if you guys like it. The more reviews, the faster I probably update =)


End file.
